Sólo por una equivocación
by Aniita-Chan
Summary: Llevaban 1 año y 6 meses desde que eran novios, estaban tranquilos con la situación pero, ¿Que pasaría si vieras a tu amor verdadero besando a otra persona más? Conti de 'Ayer la vi'


**¡Hi!**

**Regreso con la conti de ''Ayer la vi''. **

''Sasuke y Hinata'' - Comentario de los personajes.

_Sasuke y Hinata_ - Pensamiento de los personajes.

**ATENCIÓN:**

***A diferencia del otro fic, está relatado por el narrador (normal)**

*** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto.**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sólo por una equivocación**

Eran las 7:01 am., buena hora para no llega tarde al instituto, aunque no era necesario, porque siempre Kakashi-sensei llegaba 20 minutos después de que empezaran las clases y siempre ponía las mismas excusas; ``había mucho tráfico´´ o ``mi despertador no funcionó hoy´´, aunque todos sabían que no era de todo verdad; se estaba convirtiendo en un impuntual desde que esta ``estrenando´´ nueva novia: Anko-sensei.

Mientras caminaba, el pelinegro se quejaba de que el siguiente día llegaba de Tokio su hermano mayor: Itachi, a lo que anunciaba que esa noche que llegara iba a invitar a sus compañeros de la empresa a celebrar su regreso.

''Maldición''- bufaba molesto, hasta que llegó a una mansión muy reconocida por el. Tocó el timbre y en un par de segundos abrió la puerta la chica, que para el, era la más maravillosa de todo el mundo -''¡Hi!''- contestó mientras le regalaba un tierno beso; fue rápido, pero con eso bastaba para demostrarle su afecto.

''Ho-hola Sasuke-kun''- agregó la ojiperla mientras se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada.

''¿Cómo dormiste?''- le preguntaba mientras ella cerraba la puerta y tomaban el camino hacia su destino.

''B-bien''- con esa respuesta y ese tipo de tono le indicaba algo: estaba mintiendo.

''¿Enserio? Te ves muy cansada''- la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras que la peliazul bajaba la mirada a la vez que se ponía más y más colorada.

''S-si, estoy segura''- ella sabía perfectamente que no era buena para las mentiras, pero tenía la esperanza de que ese día fuera la excepción.

''No me digas que dormiste tarde por estar estudiando de nuevo''- cuando lo dijo ella agachó la cabeza haciendo que su fleco tapara sus ojos -''Demo Hinata, eres una de las más altas de promedio, no debes subestimarte más''

''De-demo siento q-que debo esforzarme m-más''- subió la mirada con preocupación y pena.

''Hmph''- la dejó de mirar y llevó su vista al frente mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

''Go-gomennasai, y-ya no lo volveré a ha-hacer''-

''Esta bien, pero prométeme que si necesitas ayuda con alguna materia me avisarás''- la observó por un rato mientras que ella juntaba ambas manos a la altura de su corazón, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

''H-hai''- alcanzó a pronunciar mientras el pelinegro sonreía y llevaba de nuevo su vista al frente, visualizando el instituto.

Ninguno volvió a cruzar ni una sola palabra. Llegaron muy temprano, a lo que se refería de que nadie, absolutamente nadie estaría en ese momento en su salón de clases. Entraron y efectivamente, ni una sola alma se encontraba ahí. Dejaron sus mochilas en sus asientos y se dirigieron a las ventanas para ponerse a apreciar el cielo, que por cierto estaba nublado, anunciando que llegaría una tormenta.

''M-me encanta ésta e-estación del año''- comentó la ojiperla mientras perdía su vista en el exterior; en cambio, su novio dejó de observar el cielo para centrar toda su atención en su persona.

''¿Invierno?''-

''Hai''- lo agregó mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa-''me trae tanta frescura y serenidad, aunque también algunos recuerdos''- de repente su sonrisa se tornó triste al igual que su mirada que la desvió al suelo.

''¿Se puede saber cuáles?''- agregó el chico con suma interés, pero trató de disimular. Ésta en respuesta solo asintió, agarrando fuerzas para contestarle.

''Invierno f-fue la última estación e-en la que pasé tiempo co-con mi okaasan''- se le quebró la voz en la ultima palabra mientras agachaba la cabeza.

''Gomen''- el sabía perfectamente lo que le costaba para ella confesarle algo tan personal y doloroso, ya que el también había pasado por algo parecido.

''N-no te preocupes por m-mi Sasuke-kun, e-estoy bien''- le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero que reflejaba determinación.

''A mi también me trae recuerdos''- agregó el moreno causando que ella le dirigiera una mirada con mucha curiosidad -''predominaba esta estación cuando te vi por primera vez y…''- mientras lo decía, Hinata abría más y más los ojos al igual que su boca, demostrando su asombro -''…cuando aceptaste ser mi novia''- cuando terminó de decirlo empezó a acercarse a ella con paso lento.

''¿En-en verdad l-lo recuerdas?''-

''Claro; recuerdo que en la cafetería fue donde tuvimos en nuestro primer encuentro y que cuando aceptaste ser mi novia disfrutamos de nuestro primer beso. Esos fueron los días mas gloriosos de mi vida''-agarró poco a poco entre sus manos el rostro fino de la peliazul.

''¿En-enserio? ''- en los labios de ella se comenzó a surgir una sonrisa llena de ternura.

''Por supuesto''- el también le regaló una sonrisa mientras acercaba el rostro de ella hacia la suya; cada vez más cerca, sus ojos casi se cerraban por completo, sus respiraciones se cruzaban, sus latidos cada vez mas frenéticos, ya casi...

Pero de pronto, la puerta abrirse rompió la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de ambos, causando que Hinata pegara un brinco de susto a la vez que se ponía mas colorada que nunca, agachaba la mirada y pensaba con vergüenza lo que iba a ocurrir. A diferencia de ella, Sasuke gruñó de furia mientras miraba a los responsables con todo el desprecio que pudiera existir en el planeta: Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino y Kiba.

''Hinata, ¿Por qué no vam..?''- puras palabras no muy adecuadas pasaron como un rayo en la mente del azabache, ¿por qué todos tenían esa costumbre de interrumpirlo con algo tan importante?

''¡Hola teme, Hinata-chan! ¿Qué hacen?''- preguntó eufórico el rubio.

''Nada que te interese dobe''- contestó con un gruñido el ojinegro mientras que Naruto se rascaba la cabeza con suma confusión.

''¡Hi, Sasuke-kun! ¿Me extrañaste este fin de semana verdad?''- insinuaba Sakura a la vez que se tiraba a los brazos de su ``príncipe azul´´. En cambio el sólo le ponía la cara de fastidio.

_Creo que Sakura se está pasando del límite_- pensaba Naruto al ver como Hinata volvía a su asiento con la mirada llena de tristeza -''Sakura-chan, ¿me acompañas a recoger algo por favor?''- y sin mas apuros despegó a la chica del ojinegro mientras que ella forcejeaba.

''¡Pe-pero no quiero ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hey! ''- no se volvió a escuchar su voz después de unos 20 segundos.

_Al fin se fue_- pensó Sasuke -_¿Dónde está Hinata?- _la buscó con la vista, hasta que la encontró sentada en su lugar, con la mirada perdida -_¿Qué le pasa?_- se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a su lado -''¿Estás bien?''

''Si, estoy bien'' –contestó de una forma rara, y de lo que mas se sorprendió el moreno es que no tartamudeó.

''Lo que pasó con Sakura no tiene importancia''- cuando lo dijo una pequeña lágrima caía por la blanca mejilla de la ojiperla -''Hinata, no te sientas así ''- la levanto por el mentón para que lo pudiera ver claramente a los ojos -''tu sabes que te amo con todo el corazón''

''De-demo''- fue interrumpida por su novio.

''¿No me crees?''- de pronto agarró firmemente de nuevo su rostro y, sin mas interrupciones, la besó, como si el no pudiera sobrevivir sin ello. En ese instante se empezaron a escuchar voces diciendo: ``Que romántico´´, ``que lindo´´ o ``que kawaii´´, mientras los miraban con los ojos en forma de corazón, hasta que ambos se separaron.

''Prométeme que nunca más caerás en sus juegos, ¿entendido?''. Comentaba el pelinegro en un susurro por la falta de aire.

''H-hai''- se puso roja al ver que todos se les quedaban viendo. Su novio no les dio mucha importancia y se fue a sentar a un lado de ella.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que llegara un Naruto con una sonrisa de ``estúpido´´ según el azabache, con una seria Sakura mientras llegaba Kakashi-sensei y empezara las clases.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Era viernes en la mañana, en la clase de deportes con Kurenai-sensei.

''¡Kyyyaaa!- gritaban todas las chicas, a excepción de la peliazul, ya que los chicos comenzaban a jugar fut boll, el pasatiempo favorito de ellas, ya que al ver sudar a ellos con su uniforme de física los hacían ver mas atractivos. De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar fuertes gritos, ya que cierto chico metía por tercera vez un gol al otro equipo. Y en eso sonó el silbato.

''Tomaran un descanso los chicos, mientras que las chicas se prepararan para su turno''- anunció Kurenai-sensei haciendo que la ojiperla dejara su estudio a un lado para ver como se encontraba su novio, al verlo dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

_**En los vestidores…**_

_Que relajante se siente_- pensaba el pelinegro mientras se echaba agua en la cara.

''Que juego tan maravilloso Sasuke-kun''- se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta.

''Lárgate de aquí Sakura''- comentaba el ojinegro sin ponerle mucha atención, hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban.

''Debe ser muy estresante ser el mejor en todo ¿no es así? ''- y como siempre, le estaba quitando su poca paciencia, así que se volteó para ponerla en su lugar.

''He dicho que te lar…''- pero unos labios lo interrumpieron, Esta se aferró fuertemente a el mientras que Sasuke trataba de quitársela de encima, hasta que un ruido de la entrada llamó la atención de ambos.

_Gracias por Kami que se quitó Sakura de…_-pero su mente quedó en blanco al ver a la persona que los miraba con cautela y tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza, haciendo que su fleco tapara casi por completo sus mejillas.

''¡Ups! Que pena''- agregó la pelirrosa con mucha exageración mientras que el azabache la recriminaba con la mirada y luego la desviaba hacia la ojiperla.

''Hinata, yo, no es lo que estas pensando''- y en ese instante una pequeña gota salada surcó por la mejilla de la peliazul y caía hacia el piso mientras que ella salía corriendo de ese lugar -''¡Hinata!''- quiso ir a su encuentro, pero algo lo detuvo por el brazo.

''Sasuke-kun no tiene importancia alca…''- pero ahora el la interrumpió haciendo que ella quedara helada.

''¡Suéltame! ¡Entiende que jamás en mi vida te amaré! ¡JAMÁS!''- y salió corriendo detrás de la ojiperla.

Estaba tan confudido, nervioso y ha la vez preocupado por todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que encontrarla; detrás de las gradas no estaba, en los vestidores de chicas tampoco. Tenía tan poco tiempo que cada segundo se llenaba de angustia.

''Bueno es todo por hoy, ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!''- gritó Kurenai-sensei dejando a todos con 10 min. de sobra antes de la siguiente clase.

Esa era su oportunidad para buscarla en otro sitio más -_¿En dónde se podría encontrar? En el salón no creo. ¿Dónde podría es…?_- de pronto su mente le dio una pista donde posiblemente podría estar -_¡Claro!_- y salió corriendo hacia lo más alto del instituto: la azotea.

Cuando llegó a la entrada abrió lentamente la puerta para que no se escuchara absolutamente nada mientras hacía lo mismo para cerrarla.

''Q-que hu-humillación''- se escuchó de repente la voz que estaba buscando, a la vez que se acercaba hacía donde provenía. Cuando la vio dejo de caminar; estaba sentada recargada de la pared con su cabeza recargada en sus piernas rodeadas por sus brazos. Sintió un feo dolor en su pecho al verla tan destrozada -''¿p-por q-qué no-no me di cuen-cuenta an-antes?''- hablaba con sigo misma perdida en el llanto.

Al ver a su novio, a la persona que más amaba en este mundo besándose con alguien más, sintió su corazón destrozarse, quedando en añicos, cayendo a un poso sin fondo; sin salida.

Casi se quedaba dormida, de no ser porque sintió la presencia de alguien más. Levantando la mirada con sumo cansancio y tratando de controlar su respiración, vio a la persona culpable de su sufrimiento parada en frente de ella, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

''Ve-vete, o-onegai''- se llevó ambos manos ocultando su rostro para volver a sacar toda su frustración con los llantos, esperando que la dejara sola, pero su sorpresa fue que no sucedió, al contrario, el se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos.

''Hinata, se que piensas que yo realmente estaba besando a esa baka intencionalmente, pero en realidad no fue así''- no hubo ni una sola respuesta por parte de ella, así que prosiguió -''nunca de los nunca te engañaría con nadie, absolutamente nadie. Jamás te cambiaría por nada. Eres la chica por la que daría todo, hasta mi propia vida, si fuera necesario.''- mientras hablaba, Hinata se fue calmando poco a poco- ''Te prometo que siempre te amaré por el resto de mis días, te protegeré de cualquier peligro, te seré fiel hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Hago cumplir esta promesa siempre y cuando tu cumplas la tuya''- dicho esto ella fue subiendo poco a poco la mirada con mucha vergüenza y duda -''me prometiste que nunca caerías en sus juegos''

La peliazul abrió los ojos con asombro recordando aquella promesa, desviando la mirada con pena mientras se formaban mas pruebas de su humillación.

Sasuke sabía que ella recordaba perfectamente aquel día de esa promesa -_¿Qué estará pensando?_- pero ahora el se llevó la sorpresa al ver como Hinata lo abrazaba, ocultando su rostro en su hombro mientras lloraba.

''Gome-mennasai p-por no confiar e-en ti''- soltó su llanto mientras que el rodeaba su cintura y la pegaba mas a el. Se abrazaron como si nunca se hubieran visto, por tanto amor que se tenían uno del otro.

Cuando la ojiperla se tranquilizó pudo oír claramente en su oído: ''Te amo''

Ella miró de frente al azabache, visualizando una sonrisa en sus labios, que se borró al difundirse en un beso. Este fue un beso diferente a los demás ya que ambos daban más significado y sentimientos que los otros y a la vez el más apasionado. Cuando ya no podían respirar se separaron, haciendo que ella bajara la mirada y el juntara ambas frentes. Poco tiempo después ella subió la mirada regalándole una sonrisa mientras decía: '' Te am-amo Sasuke''

* * *

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**

**Les agradecería muchisímo si me dejaran su opinión.**

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
